Lighting, Scream and Hug?
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Aku benci petir, lengkap sama gunturnya yang menggelegar. Tapi yang paling aku benci bukan keduanya, melainkan keteguhan hatiku yang gampang jebol tergoda ajakannya. / "Bagaimana kalau tidur dengan nii-san saja?"/ OH JOY! BEWARE THE NAUGHTY MAKOTO / MakotoxYOU! / ENJOY! Mind to RnR?


_**Lighting, Scream and Hug?**_

_**Disclamer Kyoto Animation**_

_**Story by ShokunDAYO**_

_**Cast: Makoto Tachibana x YOU!**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Warning: Typos, OOC, Semi-canon, abal-desu dan sederet kecacatan lainnya.**_

**DLDR yaaa~ udah diwarning.**

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kakiku pada ubin kayu yang berderit, aku menyeret selimut biru bergambar piyo-piyo yang berkibar menyapu lantai. Masih mengusap pipiku yang basah karena air mata, aku berjalan dalam kegelapan berharap semua ini cepat berakhir.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chaaan!" _Isakku kecil memanggil-manggil orang tuaku yang entah ada dimana.

Hari ini peringatan hari kematian kakekku, dimana orang tuaku mengajak aku untuk mengunjungi nenekku didesa. Sesampainya disana, orang tuaku meninggalkanku bersama sepupuku-ah iya, aku punya seorang sepupu laki-laki yang berumur satu tahun diatasku- dirumah nenek sedangkan mereka, nenek, paman dan bibi pergi untuk berziarah.

Memang sih, tadi orang tuaku sudah menelepon bahwa akan terlambat pulang kerumah karena kemacetan yang disebabkan oleh hujan besar yang turun dimusim panas ini. Tapi aku tak menyangka akan sampai malam begini, bahkan saat jam menunjukkan angka 10, tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan cepat pulang.

_Pssst! Ctaaaaar!_

"Kyaaaaaa!" Menutup telingaku dengan kedua tangan, aku membungkuk mendengar suara petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar. Oh _Kami-sama! _Aku takut sendirian, aku takut petir. _Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! _Cepatlah pulang!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Menenggok kearah belakang dimana aku merasakan pundakku ditepuk. Aku melihat sepupuku-Makoto- berdiri menggunakan piyama hijau bermotif mobil merah sembari mengucek matanya yang masih mengerjap pelan. Ah, jangan-jangan jeritanku membangunkannya, aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Makoto-_nii!" _Menghambur dalam pelukannya, aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada dadanya. "A-aku takuuut!" Cicitku menunjuk jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan spektakuler petir yang terlukis dilangit gelap.

"Takut petir?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau tidur bareng _nii-san _saja?" Tawarnya tersenyum kalem mengelusi rambutku dengan lembut.

Kali ini aku mengangguk penuh antusias mengiyakan sarannya. Aku tidak banyak bicara saat tangannya mengenggam tanganku dan mengajakku kekamar yang akan kami tiduri. Sesampainya disana, dengan cepat Makoto-_nii _masuk kedalam selimutnya, bergeser sedikit kemudian menepuk sisi yang kosong disebelahnya.

"Sini!" Ajaknya.

Awalnya aku sempat ragu, hingga akhirnya dengan muka tersipu malu aku turut merapatkan badan mungilku pada tubuhnya yang masih belum terlalu jauh berbeda tingginya denganku. Menarik selimut hampir menutupi setengah wajahku. Aku menoleh ketika mendengar kekehan tawa yang sangat jelas datang dari arahnya.

"Makoto-_nii?" _Tanyaku penasaran mendapati dirinya yang masih tertawa. Tapi aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, disamping lampu kamar yang memang padam tangannya juga turut memblokir akses lensa mataku untuk menangkap raut wajahnya yang sedang tertawa.

"Ah tidak-" Balasnya masih tersenggal. "Kau lucu." Sambungnya lagi-lagi menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Tidurlah, ada _nii-san _disini."

"Ta-"

_Pssst! CTAAAAAR!_

"Kyaaaa!" Menjerit mendengar suatu petir yang kembali menggelegar. Aku refleks mencengkram piyama milik Makoto-_nii _dan meringkuk memeluk dirinya. Mengelusi punggungku yang menegang karena takut, Makoto-_nii _mulai mendendangkan lagu nina bobo, berharap dapat mengusir ketakutanku sampai aku tertidur pulas masih dengan posisi memeluknya erat-erat.

.

.

.

Itu sih kejadian waktu masih kecil.

Tapi-

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur dengan _nii-san _saja?"

DEJAVU!

Hampir menyemburkan susu coklat hangat yang sedang kuminum. Aku terbatuk-batuk dengan tangan terjulur mengambil tissu terdekat. Menyeka mulutku yang kotor, aku melayangkan tatapan horor pada pria yang notabane-nya berstatus sebagai sepupuku itu.

"Serius?" Tanyaku tak percaya padanya yang masih mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang tersampir dibahunya.

"Dua-rius deh!" Jawabnya bercanda membuatku melayangkan pukulan telak dibahunya.

Membuka kulkas untuk mengambil susu kotak berperisa vanilla yang langsung tandas diteguknya. Makoto-_nii_ membuatku berdecak kesal kala air dirambutnya yang basah menetes membasahi lantai.

"Makoto-_nii! _Rambutmu!" Teriakku memperingatinya.

"Hmm-yah gampang." Balasnya melempar kotak susu yang kosong kearah tempat sampah disampingku.

Menggumam tak terima, akhirnya aku menarik Makoto-_nii _kesofa terdekat. Mendorong tubuh besarnya untuk segera duduk-yang kadang membuatku tak percaya kalau masa pertumbuhan remaja membuat tinggiku dan tingginya yang awalnya tak jauh berbeda menjadi jomplang beberapa centi kebawah- aku mengambil handuk yang teronggok sia-sia dibahunya dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Bisa geger kalau kusebarkan pada dunia Makoto-_nii _orangnya manja seperti ini." Ancamku padanya. Yah, jarang loh lihat Makoto-_nii _seperti ini, sebagai anak pertama dalam keluarga dan memiliki jarak umur yang sedikit jauh dari kedua adik kembarnya. Tentunya akan membentuk seorang Makoto-_nii _menjadi lebih dewasa, mengayomi, dan dihormati oleh orang-orang sekitarnya.

Oh iya, membahas itu jadi teringat Kou-_chan, _Nagisa-_senpai, _Rei-_senpai _dan Haruka-_senpai _teman sekolah Makoto_-nii _sekaligus satu anggota klub yang sama. Tidak tahu mengapa dimataku Makoto-_nii _lebih terlihat seperti pengurus mereka daripada teman mereka. Duh lucu, memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Eh? Sepertinya kata ingin aku tarik kembali, karena aku sudah kelepasan tertawa hingga bisa didengar baik oleh Makoto-_nii._

"Tidak, aku teringat dengan teman-teman Makoto_-nii. _Kalau aku beberkan pada mereka kalau ternyata _nii-san _orangnya manja seperti ini percaya tidak ya?" Godaku sok-sokan berpikir dengan mengetukkan satu jari didaguku.

"Tentu tidak." Jawabnya kalem penuh percaya diri.

"Kunyuk!" Aku mengumpat kesal mengacak-acak handuk yang kugunakan untuk mengeringkan kepalanya hingga dia mengaduh-aduh meminta ampun untuk dilepaskan disertai tawa renyah garing kriuk-kriuk, jadi lapar.

Hingga akhirnya tawa lepas itu terhenti saat langit berkilap putih menandakan guntur yang menyusul petir. Suara gelegar keras menghantarkanku terlonjak beberapa centi ke udara sebelum akhirnya merangkul bahu lebar yang ada didepanku.

"Ampun! Setiap musim panas kenapa petirnya ganas begitu sih!" Gerutuku melepas dekapan spontan hingga Makoto-_nii _bisa kembali bernafas normal-oh iya, tadi aku hampir mencekiknya-

Berputar sejenak, aku mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya. Menekuk lututku didepan dada, aku merapatkan tubuhku padanya. Eh, tunggu ada yang salah disini!

"Makoto-_nii?" _

_"_Hn?" Balasnya mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja, mengecek beberapa sms yang masuk saat dirinya mandi.

"Kok nggak pakai baju?"

Krik. Krik.

"Nanti saja. Panas."

Nanti saja? Nanti saja katanya? Oh, _Kami-sama _berikan aku kekuatan untuk menahan laju _overload _darah yang mulai jebol dihidungku melihat badannya yang bagai patung Yunani tanpa cela itu. Melirik sedikit-_okay, _aku tidak terlalu munafik untuk mengakui bahwa aku juga menikmati pemandangan didepanku. Ucapkan selamat pada Kou-_chan _yang sukses mencuciotakku-, aku menggeser sedikit tempat dudukku, canggung. Setelah beberapa detik dilewati dalam diam, aku mencoba berdehem membuat kembali topik pembicaraan.

"Ya-yang lain kapan pulang?" Tanyaku mengambil bantal merah disamping untuk menutupi wajahku yang sama merahnya.

"Seminggu lagi."

A-apa dia bilang? Seminggu la-lagi?

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tak memperhatikannya kemarin? Mereka mau mengantarkan Ren dan Ran mengikuti _summer camp _sekalian mengunjungi nenek." Hebat! Sekarang Makoto_-nii _bisa mendengar suara hatiku.

"O-Ooh."

"Aku tinggal disini karena menemanimu melihat sekolahanmu yang baru. Jadi tak ikut." Lanjutnya sembari mendesah tak rela.

"_Gomenne-gomenne-_" Ucapku berulang-ulang sembari membungkukkan punggung ditempat.

Oh apa? Ah-_gomenne, _harusnya setting dijelaskan diawal ya? Tidak-tidak itu _mainstream. _Aku kurang suka cerita yang _mainstream. _Jadi begini, mengambil tempat di rumah Makoto-_nii, _aku akan memulai semester dua kelas satuku yang dipindah-paksa- oleh orang tuaku menjadi satu tempat belajar dengan Makoto-_nii _setelah liburan musim panas ini_. _Alasannya? _Tou-san _bilang agar pendidikanku lebih bagus. Maklum, beberapa minggu kedepan _Tou-san _akan dipindah kerjakan ke daerah terpencil jadi yah begitulah. Hingga akhirnya aku menghabiskan musim panasku dirumah Makoto-_nii _sedangkan orang tuaku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pindah.

Jadi, jeng-jeng-jeng! Tinggalah aku berdua dengan Makoto-_nii, _karena paman dan bibi mengantarkan Ren dan Ran untuk melewati _Summer camp_nya. Mampus kepalang basah, tega benar paman dan bibi meninggalkan dua remaja berbeda spesies dalam satu atap yang sama. Bukan, bukan karena aku takut Makoto-_nii _akan berbuat macam-macam padaku. Malah sebaliknya, harusnya dia yang takut padaku-eh?

"Nggak apa sih. Aku juga ada kegiatan _club. _Musim semi nanti ada pertandingan, makanya harus mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang."

Hmm-yah angguk-angguk aja deh, aku sudah selesai berdebatnya. Kalau ada kamera didepanku mungkin aku sudah melambaikan tanganku menyerah. Lagipula, oh ayolah, mana tahan berdekatan dengan orang yang disukai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku serang sih iya. Sabar-sabar-lepas-dunia _lalaland _menungguku.

"Kok diam?" Menjentikkan dari didepanku yang pikirannya lagi melalangbuana menuju _lalaland _dimana penuh dengan imajinasi yang butuh sensor sana-sini. Makoto-_nii _membuatku tersentak mengerjapkan mata lucu sebelum menghela nafas karena imajinasi 'liar'ku sedikit terinterupsi.

"Hhhaaah~teganya." Keluhku melenggos bertumpang dagu. Mengangkat satu alisnya naik, Makoto-_nii _mempertanyakan tingkahku yang mendadak autis.

Tanpa peringatan, Makoto-_nii _menarik daguku. Menatapku dengan manik matanya yang berkilat akibat cahaya lampu yang berpendar. Tiba-tiba Makoto-_nii _mengecup pelipisku, sontak saja hal itu membuatku membelalakanku lebar-lebar. Shock akan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pikirkan saja aku-"

"Ap-" Yang kupikirkan memang DIA!

_Psssst! CTAAAAAR! Klik!_

PELUK MAKOTO-_NII! _Itu yang pertama kali aku lakukan saat tiba-tiba kilat menyambar, guntur menggelegar _plus _lampu yang tiba-tiba padam. Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak mau kalau cerita ini berubah menjadi genre _crime _atau _mystery. _Masa bodoh akan kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitku, atau cetakan _sixpack _perutnya yang menempel didadaku. Rasa takutku mengalahkan rasa maluku.

"Baru dibilang-" Menepuk pundakku yang menggigil ketakutan-bukan karena kedinginan-, Makoto-_nii _akhirnya memelukku dan kembali menawarkan kerjasama yang menguntungkan-baginya-.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Hmm-apa?" Jawabku angin-anginan mulai nyaman nemplok didadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur bareng _nii-san _saja?"

Bergumam tanda keberatan, akhirnya aku menganggukan kepala mengiyakan ajakannya. Terpaksa loh terpaksa, daripada aku terjaga sepanjang malam meringkuk menyedihkan disudut kamar.

"Ta-tapi jangan macam-macam!" Ancamku mengancungkan jari telunjuk didepannya melihat kilatan nakal yang ku tangkap sejenak dimatanya.

Hening, hanya ada dua anak manusia yang terdiam dalam posisinya masing-masing sampai sang pria memecah keheningan dengan senyuman manisnya. Ada toa-nggak? Aku mau teriak, 'Emak ada bidadara jatuh dihadapanku. Ea-ea-ea'.

"Kau menyuruhku tidak macam-macam sama _pacarmu _sendiri-" Oh, akhirnya dia menanggapi. Jeda sejenak, aku yakin jawabannya bukan jawaban yang ingin kudengar. "Mustahil!"

MAMPUS! Malam ini sama aja nggak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Ah iya, satu _setting_ lagi yang belum aku jelaskan.

Selain sepupu aku juga-

_Pacarnya. _

_._

_._

_._

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

MAKOTO-_NII! I heart you!_

Lagi demen sama si Makoto ini, bener-bener tipe cowok idaman. _Dandy _gimana gitu. Emang sih _fanbase _paling besar ya si Nanase, tapi tetap tak bisa membuat diriku berpaling dari abang Makoto.

_Fanfic _ini diilhami dari piku yang nemu di _pixiv, based from otoge _piku itu sukses buat Shokun kejang-kejang, bukan karena mau dijemput maut. Tapi karena tak kuasa menahan _kokoro. _Ah iya, piku itu juga yang jadi cover ff ini, _credit to the owner _ya, bukan punya Shokun.

_So, mind to RnR guys?_

Yang ngefangirling Makoto disini ayo buat MakotoxYou bersamaaaaa~ kirim-kirim linknya ke Shokuuun~

_**With Love, Shokun.**_


End file.
